Seas of chocolate and Jellybean beaches
by DemeterChild
Summary: The Hyperforce takes a vacation. Spova.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ugh…

Disclaimer: Ugh…

8888888888888888888888888

Well, nobody any idea Nova would actually kiss Sprx, and, well, that was a minor event at the time, but now, the two completely ignored each other.

Sprx had said it was a form of 'affection', and Nova said nothing at all. It was like this for many weeks, and nobody knew a solution to get the two to spill the beans.

They, after all, had seen it, especially since the entire group was at the spot. Along the subject of this, the Skeleton King so far had no attacks planned. It was a quiet few weeks, and they decided to take a small vacation.

It was decided. They would go to a planet not far from theirs, and spend two days at a special beach, as said in the ad. It was called Mario beach. (That's Mar-ee-oh.)

The water was chocolate, and the beach was loads of Jelly beans. Since it was made entirely of food, Otto couldn't say yes fast enough. Nova had just grinned lightly, and Sprx, along with Gibson, done a happy dance. Antauri just, like Nova, was happy, just not like Sprx, Otto, and somehow Gibson were.

Chiro and Jinmay were busy reading the brochure, and it was decided also that they would leave tomorrow. Yay.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I absolutely HATE doing disclaimers

Me: I absolutely HATE doing disclaimers. Otto?

Otto: DemeterChild does not own SRMTHFG. I did it! Do we get to go to the beach now??

Me: You'll see, Otto.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

It was early morning, and everyone was asleep. Well, if you count Otto laying on a meat-bed, well, I guess that is correct. Anyway, by the time they were ready to go, Chiro was still sleeping.

Apparently he was too excited last night. Nova, Sprx, Otto, and Antauri tried desperately to get him up. About two hours later, Chiro was up, they were at their destination, and Otto had already eaten half the beach.

Everyone cheered, and ran out to a sick-looking green monkey, which had too much jelly.

"Otto, it was not wise to jump into a beach made entirely of food, and eat half of it. I won't get any that way!" Antauri had said as he got on the beach. He headed towards a pile of chocolate-dipped jellybeans. Sprx was chatting with Nova, while they swam a bit in the chocolate.

Chiro was covering Jinmay in jellybeans, and Gibson was picking out samples he could look at on the robot. "Very interesting samples… I see why this is an ideal vacation spot." He had commented, before he was dragged into the chocolate by Nova.

"Come on, Gibson! Have some fun for once!" Sprx had called.

He sighed, then muttered, "Is there no fun here…? Well, I should just take a break; after all, it is a vacation. I'll bring these samples later. Besides, this planet is quite strange."

How easy that was, to get him to join in. Soon they were playing chocolate polo. (Get it? Hehe…)

By the time it got dark, the team was mostly covered in chocolate, and everyone had eaten somehow loads of jellybeans. It was a great time. Too bad that they had a day left. Actually, too good. MUAHAHA!

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Me: Anyone liked that?

Gibson: I thought it lacked a bit of detail, but it was still quite amazing.

Me: I thought so.

Otto: Yay! Chocolate!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I do not own SRMTHFG

Me: I do not own SRMTHFG.

Nova: Right. Anyway, do happen to know what 'spova' is? I heard it was a pairing… but with whom?

Me: You and Sprx. MUAHAHA!

Nova: WHAT?!

Me: Did you _see _'Soul of evil', Nova?

Nova: Yeah. I've watched all four seasons.

Me: That's why. Plus, Sprx hit on you since season 1. MUAHAHA!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Day 2: Mario beach

They had refilled the beach the next day, and the chocolate had a cream center. (There was a giant blob at the bottom of the chocolate sea.)

Everyone had a race to get it, and Otto won. (GO OTTO!) He offered to share it, and everyone went crazy. That was part one of their days, after everyone woke up and freshened up.

After that, Chiro held a game of would you rather.

Here's how _that _went:

"Alright, guys," Chiro said. "Nova's first."

She grinned and said: "Sprx: would you rather get destroyed by Skeleton King or kiss Chiro?"

He gulped, as well as Chiro. "Uh- destroyed by Skeleton King…" everyone anime-sweat-dropped. He smiled and continued. "Gibson, would you rather lick a bug or give up science for all eternity?"

Gibson groaned. He hated bugs, and loved science. Which to choose?

"L-Lick a-a bug…" he cried out, putting his head in his hands. Or, paws, or… oh, forget it.

Gibson smiled when he chose Chiro. "Chiro, would you rather kill Jinmay, or cheat on her?"

Chiro gulped again, while Jinmay waited in anticipation. "Um… cheat on her. I mean, why kill her?" Wrong thing to say. Jinmay glared at him, and then slowly grinned, as it was now her turn. Oh boy.

888888888888888888888

Me: So that was day 2 part 1…

Otto: I won! Yay!!

Me: Go Otto!

Otto: Go Otto!

Me: Review!


	4. Author's note

This story will be on hold, since I have a bit of writer's block

**This story will be on hold, since I have a bit of writer's block. I will hopefully update by early September.**

**-DemeterChild**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG

Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Me: Thanks for the tip, MimiSweet4!

Nova: My quote was in her review! Ha!

Sprx: It's not like I don't have any.

Nova: Still.

Otto: Guardian of the Gateways stole my chocolate _and ramen!_

Me: That's got to bite. (LOL… get it?)

000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone watched as Jinmay searched her brain for an evil one. Finally she said: "Chiro, would you rather make out with Sprx or run around naked?"

Sprx ran and hid behind a column of jellybeans (root beer flavored), hoping he wouldn't choose what he thought. Chiro seemed deep in thought, and Otto was digging into a pile of cherry jellybeans and chocolate.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Me: Yum.

Nova: Yes… cherry jellybeans!

Sprx: Do they remind you of me?

Nova: SHUT UP!

999999999999999999999999999999999

Antauri and Gibson were chatting about vacation next summer, and Jinmay was looking a bit evil. Chiro finally had an answer: "Run around naked."

Sprx exclaimed: "Γυμνός?!" (Naked?!)

Nova exclaimed: "Sprx can speak Greek?!"

Jinmay exclaimed: "Then do it, Chiro!"

Chiro muttered: "I hate Jinmay for once."

9999999999999999999999999999999999999

Me: Part 2 day 2 done!

Nova: I love the last line. _"I hate Jinmay for once." _Brilliant!

Me: Thanks.

Sprx and Otto: (fighting over the last ramen bowl.)

Sprx: That would be _my _ramen, Otto!

Otto: _MINE!_

Me: QUIT IT!

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own… well, you know by now

Disclaimer: I do not own… well, you know by now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later, Sprx screamed '"Leche ka!" as Chiro ran around naked. Nova screamed:  
"Sprx can speak- uh, scream, Filipino?!"

He grinned behind the stack of root beer jellybeans. "What can I say? I'm a man of many languages." Nova shaded her eyes as Chiro passed by, tourists stopping and taking pictures of a naked boy and robotic monkeys hiding behind stacks of jellybeans, not to mention Jinmay, who was using a camera phone to tape the moment.

A little kid screamed: "Look, mommy! A naked dude!"

Antauri shouted: "This was very unnecessary Jinmay!"

Then, it was all over. Just like that, Chiro hid behind a ball of jellybeans, and changed again. Jinmay sighed contently, and saved the video on her phone. Sprx came out from behind the stack of jellybeans, and everyone waited for Chiro to come again.

When he did, it was almost dark. Gibson started a fire, and Nova and Sprx went out to get sticks for their jellybean-on-a-stick. That was great. Just _'fabulous'._


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I bet by now you know I DO NOT OWN SRMTHFG. XD

Sprx: Yeah, like, yeah, like, yes, like, uh, totally! - giggles-

Me: OTTO!

Otto: -holding bag of candy- Oh boy.

Me: You gave Sprx _a bag of JELLYBEANS?!_

Otto: Yes. Antauri gave me some.

Me: -sigh- Did you give Nova some?

Nova: -Laughs and kisses Sprx, then runs around the room- Jelly-ness! MUAHAHA!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The team sat around the fire, and listened to stories about experiences they had without the rest of the monkey team. When it got a bit darker, they put out the fire and finished their jellybeans. Nova was the last to leave. She gazed at the stars, pondering her days on Mario Beach. Gibson had explained that it was on the planet Dakardia, where the team had met their new ally, Eleira. This was also where she had ended up once, something she had mentioned at the fire. Back then, it was a barren wasteland, known as Mario's Banner, a deserted camp of an old tribe, told to be cybernetic monkeys as well. Their names were Skye, Karaka, Blaze, and Artemis. They still were around now, and were traveling, writing in journals their adventures and telling the people of them who happen to pass by, and are interested.

That was back then. Now, is was 'an ideal vacation spot', and the tribe no longer came, as Skye was unsure of it. How did she know this? Well, she had met Skye and Blaze, and they told her of their very first adventures, and how they were the last to survive after a huge famine in their village. 

Nova continued to gaze up at the stars, soon falling asleep and waking up in the robot.

Sprx was still awake, looking tired and bored. He was challenging Chiro to an early morning round of video games. They must've been up all night. She wondered who took her inside. Then, she spotted a tuft of yellow fur in Sprx's tail. Nova smiled, and watched the intense gamers compete.

Sooner or later, Sprx headed to bed, and Otto took up Sprx's controller. _I wonder._


	8. Author's note 2

**I wonder why it was underlined in the last chappie. Sorry guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

Me: I'm feeling horrible today

Me: I'm feeling horrible today.

Talia: Why?

Me: cough sick cough

Talia: Alright then, to the story!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Nova headed for her room, passing the two other Hyperforce members without notice. She slipped in, and locked the door behind her, smirking. On the back side, there was a note, obviously in Sprx's handwriting.

Dear Nova.

I know I'm a flirty pervert, but hear me out. I'm in love with you. Okay, so I'm probably stupid for not telling in person, but still.

I want you to meet me by the new restaurant on Main Calera.

Stay strong,

Sprx-77

Nova grabbed the note and snuck out of the Super Robot, yet again unnoticed. She asked a random person, and then headed off, looking around the town part of Mario Beach. She thought it was amazing. There were marble buildings lined in gold, and rich people darted around, either on bikes or on foot. She didn't see any cars.

She looked around, finally finding the area marked as 'Main Calera drive', and walked down the street to a restaurant with a giant sign that said: Tracey's pizza grand opening!

Nova pushed the door open, and saw Sprx waiting at a table, reading the menu. "Sprx!" she called, smiling and taking a seat in front of him. A waiter took their orders, and Nova

Laughed softly when Sprx had yelled at a poor pedestrian trying to cross, because he was snickering and looking at him.

Sprx is something, isn't he?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do no own…. Well, you know what.

8888888888888888888888888

The history of Mario Beach:

Long ago, in the planet Blanket, a young girl flew her father's rocket there by accident (who knows why she even knew how to drive it) and landed with a thud on the bare and cold surface. The sky was a milky white, with spots of blue here and there. In the horizon, a bright orange ball of light shone, revealing a river of chocolate, next to it, a river of actual water, and a warm sight: a line of huts with a hearth near the middle of it, as the group of houses was in the form of a semi-circle. The little girl ran towards the fire, and warmed herself. A cybernetic monkey by the name of Skye walked out of the smallest hut, the hut decorated with paintings on the walls and roof of birds, trees, and a wonderful waterfall. She said, "Hello. Welcome to the camp of the Nature, young traveler. Come."

Skye led the little girl into her hut. It was as beautiful; but the paintings were on canvas, and brushes and paint lay neatly in a corner waiting to be used. There was 3 chairs and a dining table in the far corner, near a small version of the hearth. Then, there was a mini waterfall, splashing into a mini lagoon. Next to that, there was a kitchen, where a chicken waited to be marinated. It was homey and comfortable, and was a welcome sight as much as the outside. She also was confused as to why this 'Skye' had welcomed her. Skye seemed to have answered her question.

"My dear, we welcome all, no matter who. It is the reason not many of us are left, let alone a horrible famine that wiped out most of my people, though I do not believe they are my people of course, but you know. We are a welcoming tribe, and help you if you are either confused, hurt, or just need a place to stay. I do not prefer bragging, but that is very much true."

The girl nodded, and asked: "Can you make a candy beach?"

**This chapter I made just because. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG.

Chapter told in: Nova's POV

Inspiration for chapter: Music I was listening to

Characters included in chapter: Hyperforce, Talia (OC), 'Master Leo' (OC)

Chapter: 10/11

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

7 days later

Just looking, I thought to myself, as I walked around the Super Robot. Otto was busy working on the Robot outside, Sprx was in the training room with everyone else, and I, as I thought, was looking around. I heard a crash, and then Gibson shouting, "Alright! Highest level activated, Chiro, I hope you're ready!" 

I heard Chiro shout, "I'm ready Gibson! Bring it on!"

Then, Sprx shouted: "If you beat Nova's score, that would be amazing! I mean, nobody's ever passed her score, EVER!"

I smiled, and snuck to the door. Everyone looked tired, except Chiro. Sprx had his magnets activated, meaning he was next. Behind him, Antauri was meditating, ignoring the blasts of lasers and cheering. Gibson was at the computers, and of course, Chiro was battling the latest level Gibson had installed, level 67.

"Chiro, I am working on levels 68 and 69! They will be ready by tonight! You can try them out later if you pass this one, along with everyone else!" 

Otto came down the hallway, and waved before walking inside. I had no idea why they hadn't asked me to train also. Sprx walked out and noticed me. He smiled, walking over, and deactivating his magnets. "Nova, want to train with us? I mean, the reason we hadn't invited you was because Gibson had refused for some reason…"

I heard muffled protests from a supply closet. When I opened it, I was surprised to find

Sprx, Otto, Chiro, Gibson, Antauri, and another monkey, who was angrily trying to escape.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Oh… you know she doesn't own this… SRMTHFG, right

Disclaimer: Oh… you know she doesn't own this… SRMTHFG, right? RIGHT?!

Me: I should really fire Disclaimer.

Antauri: I never thought this story would go to 11 chapters.

Me: Hey! Was that an insult?

Antauri: You tell me.

999999999999999999999999999999

"Guys… and, uh, who are you!?" Nova yelled desperately, untying them, and taking the gags off their mouths. The mystery monkey introduced herself. "Hi there! I'm Talia, but you can call me Tally." Sprx smiled at his clone. "Good job there, Rio! We got her good."

"What do you mean, Sprx-77?!" Nova yelled at him. He gulped, and then pointed at Gibson. "He started it, Nova! I swear, he yelled at me for telling him something, and then I got this idea…" he grinned sheepishly.

"What good did that do, Sparky? And, this doesn't make sense at all."

Rio, who currently looked exactly like Sprx, said: "Well, obviously. You're dreaming."

BANG!

Nova rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes… and she was still on Mario beach, a warm sunlight bathing her golden fur. "That was all too easy…" a voice said, laughing.

Another voice replied, "You dumb little creature! It was not easy, and never will be. This plan was made by Master Leo, and will not fail. We are his strongest partners, sent out to do his bidding in exchange for the hand in marriage of his beautiful Bella," the voice sighed in delight.

"But master," the other voice whispered, "Bella is a stubborn, brave heroine and has feelings for none other than her best friend, Alex!"

"Shut up, Marcus. Alex has a girlfriend…"

Marcus gasped, "That is not true! His girlfriend _is_ Bella, stupid!"

Nova sat up in time to find out who Bella was, and she was very beautiful. Her blonde hair flowed in the breeze, and her blue eyes glowed with anger. By her side, a tall boy with brown hair and hazel eyes held the gaze of one of the voices, probably Marcus.

"Boys, what a shame you fail my father. You have been nothing, and never have finished gathering the potions to better our planet!" Bella yelled, pulling a long wand from her side, and said some words that had to be a spell. The two men, who were actually called Marcus and Billy, gasped as they turned to dust.

Alex laughed, wrapping his arm around her waist. Bella sighed, looking out on the horizon. "I hear our daughter, Alexander." A little girl rushed up to them and jumped into Alex's available arm. "Hey, dad!"

Nova stood up, getting a better look. She saw Bella's enlarged stomach, meaning she was pregnant, probably around 5 months. Anyway, Nova was still confused about the events that had passed. Was she really dreaming?

Bella saw the golden monkey in the jellybeans. She picked Nova up, carrying her to a large hut in the center of a small village. "Alex, tell Michael the marriage reward is off, and that they have failed. This was their 67th try!" Bella groaned in pain, clutching her stomach, and laying on the floor. She then recovered and got up, starting on a dinner of what looked like soup.

_Where am I and why am I here? _Nova thought, sighing.


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Since for some reason Otto has filed a 'restraint order' on me, today's guest is Nova

Me: Since for some reason Otto has filed a 'restraint order' on me, today's guest is Nova!

Nova: Hey everybody.

Me: How do you feel about the latest chapter?

Nova: Um… it was better. Less Sprx. I hate people for thinking I like him…

Me: But do you?

Nova: -runs out the door-

Me: I'll take that as a yes.

999999999999999999999999999999999

_Back at the REAL Mario Beach…_

"Sprx, Nova hasn't woken up yet! She seems to be in another world, as in, she thinks she's on Mario, but it's simply a dream. Some with this condition _never _wake up again…" Gibson murmured gazing at the computer screens. Sprx sighed and took out a book. He started reading, and whispered: "I'll find you… I know I will."

(A/N: I know you think Sprx probably wouldn't read a book… hehe… but in this case, he… um… uh… on with it, already!)

Antauri walked inside a few minutes later, checking on them. Sprx was lying down, curled into a ball of crimson and sleeping. Gibson was still running tests on Nova,

Trying to see where she was in her current state. "Gibson, here." Antauri pressed a few buttons, and soon, they were looking in through Nova's eyes… literally.

"Thank you, Antauri. We have to get the others and let them see this!" Gibson cried, smiling. Nova was staring into a bowl of delicious looking soup.

Antauri gently woke up Sprx and he walked over, looking at the screen showing the results intently. "Great job, Gibby! This is genius!" Sprx whispered, grinning.

Gibson was surprised at Sprx's sudden kindness. "Thank you, Sprx."

_With Nova…_

_I need to get out of here, but where is the Super Robot? _Nova wondered, looking out the window. She felt a sharp sting at the time the team had accessed her eyesight.

Bella was welcoming her, treating her kindly. It was cozy and comfy, and Nova felt like staying here forever.

"I guess I could." She said to herself, smiling. _But, what about Sprx?_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: The _mean _girl does not own SRMTHFG.

Me: I thought I fired you…

Disclaimer: Well, too bad, _MEAN _girl.

Me: You're only supposed to do disclaimers, you know.

Disclaimer: But… oh, dang!

999999999999999999999999999999999999

It was early the next morning, and Bella had a living room, so Nova tried watching TV. She sat on the couch, lazily flipping through the channels when she got to… well, their show, and the episode on happened to be Soul of Evil. It was on the theme song when she got to the channel.

"_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go…"_

"Well, I guess I do look better on TV… oh! Why do I bother… and who is Kari Wahlgren? I swear I don't know… oh, cool! The Soul of Evil…"

She had Direct TV, as in she could see a few people in the main cast's names. The TV continued the episode, and Nova watched anxiously, trying to remember this event.

"Oh…"

_With everyone on the other side… ahem… the Hyperforce in the REAL Mario Beach…_

"Okay, why do we have a TV show?" Sprx muttered, staring at the screen. Otto shrugged. "I guess somebody video taped it all?"

Antauri shook his head. "This is simply fictional…"

Sprx asked him, "Then why do they look, sound, and act like us?"

Antauri sighed. "They are actors, Sprx."

Sprx glared at him. "Antauri, I remember this, but I don't remember it. This was real, I swear! We're your memories erased or something?"

Gibson smirked, looking at the two. "Well, yes and no. I, as you do, and as everyone else does, remembers this event."

"Why can't anybody… oh, forget it. Let's just watch… but how will we wake her up?" Sprx said, looking at Nova. "That will be the even harder part. I have to figure out a way to get someone inside her brain, which may seem gross, but you will be in the same trance, though, if you wake her up, in this case, you will wake up also. Who will volunteer?"

Everyone anime-sweat dropped, and Otto said: "I like murders!" Everyone stares at him. He holds up a sandwich, and Chiro whispers: "Otto, don't listen to Sprx about what a _sandwich is called._"

Sprx puts up his hands defensively. "Hey! I was watching 'Seconds from disaster!' I had no idea what I was saying. That show ruins my mental health a bit while I watch it."

Everyone turned their gazes on Sprx. "What did I say?"


	15. Chapter 15

Me: Here is my first chapter with a name!

Nova: Yeah… sure.

99999999999999999999999999999999

Chapter 15: Two hearts, One hero

_Nova woke up in a dark room, shelves with books and potions leaning against every wall._

"_Where am I?" she cried, furious. A tall woman with pale blonde hair and blue eyes smirked at her. "Poor, poor Nova. I see you are confused. This is my death chamber, where I send slaves to the Skeleton King. Your body will become no more than a mindless warrior on the dark side. You will never escape this mental prison, my dear. Your precious Sparky is coming to save you, but he will never reach you!"_

_She walked up to the furthest shelf, pulling out a potion and a few books. She tossed the potion, tube and all, into a huge cauldron on the other side of the room, of which Nova hadn't noticed earlier. "Stop! I won't let you hurt him!" _

_Nova was chained to a wall, her body pressed against the cold, cold surface. "What will you do?" _

"_My precious deary, I will simply kill him. This drink is for you."_

_The woman took a few more tubes filled with glowing liquid and tossed them in, mixing it with a giant spoon. She whispered a few words, and a cup filled with dark brown potion in it was placed in the lady's wrinkly hand. _

"_Your Sparky will die, and so will you, once my Master is done with you, of course. Say goodbye, Simian."_

Nova sat up in the room, the show she was watching at the part with the Spova confession.

"_I love you too much to lose you!" _

She suddenly had tears in her eyes, which blurred up the screen the others were watching through.

_Once again with the Hyperforce… (minus Nova)_

"What happened?" Sprx asked, desperate to watch the rest of the episode clearly.

Gibson sighed, "She must be crying. My scanners say so."

"Oh boy… she must've remembered that and got a little upset…" Sprx whispered, smiling slightly. "Okay, we need to get someone in there!" Gibson ordered, and said, "And there is no one better to try but Sprx…" Gibson sighed again, and pressed a few buttons, clearing up the screen. "If you accept, we will be able to contact with you through a special virtual mini-device. If you find her and need to get out of there, just say so, and we'll teleport you guys back to your biological bodies."

"I accept."


	16. Chapter 16

Me: I disclaim this chapter… I think I updated too fast… 4 chapters in one day…

Me: I disclaim this chapter… I think I updated too fast… 4 chapters in one day…

Nova: Why am I the one in trouble?

Me: -runs out the door-

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Why so fast? I mean… okay, sit on this table." Gibson muttered, walking to a closet and pulling out a dusty cap that said: 'Hyperforce fest 1991'

Sprx sat on the table, looking nervously at the dusty hat. "When was this last tested?"

Otto shouted: "2006!"

Sprx asked, "Who tested it?"

Otto replied: "Oh, Gibson did… I think Antauri was caught in the trance also…"

"How do you know this?"

"I was there, he asked me to un-teleport him when ordered."

"Okay, enough! We must save Nova and get both out safely." Antauri said, putting the cap on Sprx, instantly making him fall asleep and enter the same world Nova was in.

"Good luck!"

Sprx woke up a minute later sitting in a large forest filled with uh… obviously trees, and a lake next to a village in the distance.

He sighed. "She's probably over there!"

After a while walking, he was in front of a village, with a market, a doctor's office, homes, and a bakery. "Wow." Was all Sprx-77 could muster.

There was a scratchy sound on the device Gibson had put in Sprx's hand once he was asleep. "Sprx, come in, Sprx, this is Antauri."

"I'm here, Antauri." Sprx said, smiling. He walked around, looking for Nova. As he passed through the marketplace, a man winked at him and pointed at the largest hut, which was in the center of the village.

"Uh, thank you, sir." Sprx said, rushing to the hut.

He opened the flap, and murmured into the device, "I think I found it, Antauri."

"Make sure you wake her up, and tell us when to send you back. Nobody in that world can wake you up besides others sent into that world by accident, of course."

"That's convenient." Sprx muttered, looking around. Antauri warned him. "Remember, this task is not as easy as it seems. Do not get side-tracked."

"I won't." he said, grinning at the sleeping figure of the yellow monkey.

Somebody tapped his shoulder. "Not now!" he yelled. _Uh-oh._


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG

Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999

Chapter 17: The individuality

Sprx turns around. "Uh, hi lady with the big bag and sword! How are you?"

Bella laughed, "You stupid monkey, It's very simple. You will die, Nova will become the Skeleton King's servant, and no one will stop me!"

"That's a big accomplishment." Sprx muttered, activating his magnets. "Sparky, you really think you will stop this? I don't. Cassiopeia!"

A cybernetic monkey walked in, smirking. "Bella, you really call this a fight?"

Her light green fur and pink eyes made her look like a watermelon.

"No, but it will help you improve, my dear. Now, attack!" Cassiopeia just laughed. "No thanks. I work alone. The only reason I came when you called was because I smelled left over soup."

"You moron! I can't believe I had raised you." Bella said, warming some soup. "I am no moron. You say my father was an evil monkey. I don't believe you. I recall a burning ship and my father rowing to this horrible land, then dying. You merely found me on the beach. He fed me with all the food he had left, and my mother died after my birth. You see, I remember all my memories clearly for some reason."

Antauri said through the device: "Are you okay Sprx?"

Sprx grabbed Nova and shouted, "Teleport us!"


	18. Chapter 18

Me: The story finally has a dedication… to any friends I have made on fan fiction!

Nova: That wouldn't be a lot of people.

Me: That doesn't matter.

99999999999999999999999999999999999

"I'm on it!" Antauri shouted. Sprx could hear Gibson yell back a response. "I can't! The machine has broken down!" 

Sprx groaned in frustration. "I see you cannot escape. Well too bad, red simian. You will be dead, mind and body. I will make sure of that." Bella shouted.

Why everyone was shouting, Sprx didn't know why.

He said, "I won't let you. I know what you have planned. You won't be able to do it. I _can't _let you. I'll make sure your stopped. You work for the Skeleton King, don't you?"

"Yes, I happen to. Marcus, my uncle, was weak and failed my master every time. He sent me next to help him defeat you and rule the cosmos. I will complete my mission, and I will not fail. A stupid cybernetic monkey will not stand in my way!"

She pulled a sword out of thin air, and stood in a battling stance. "I see you are an air master." Cassiopeia said, grinning. "And Cybernetic Monkeys are not stupid, Bells."

She activated her fists, green versions of Nova's. "Hey, don't leave me out!" Nova shouted, now 'awake' and ready to battle also. "Don't worry, dears. You know air masters can make anything, and do anything they please by simply bending the air, correct, Cassie?" Bella said, a grin upon her face. 

Cassiopeia nodded, grinning also. "But what if we sucked the air away for miss Bella?" Sprx suggested, joining the grin club. "THREE AIR BEND!" Cassiopeia yelled, and a glow wrapped around Bella. "AIR SUCTION!" she yelled, laughing her head off as Bella suffocated. Her sword disappeared, as did she.


	19. Chapter 19

Me: Me like apple.

Talia: Right…

Nova: She does…

999999999999999999999999999999999

THE SHUGAZOOM TIMES Issue 56, Vol. 4

Written by Witness Diablo

If you're wondering where Nova was the past week, take a look in the previous issue! Today's case is a review by SPRX-77, a member of the Hyperforce.

TST: How is it like on a normal day aboard the Super Robot?

SPRX-77: Um, it really depends.

TST: Okay, are you in love with anyone?

SPRX-77: Uh… Why do you ask?

TST: This is a review for THE SHUGAZOOM TIMES!

SPRX-77: Right. I - love Nova, I guess. She's a great warrior, friend, and teammate, and I guess I love everything about her, even if she'd hate me for it.

TST: That's so touching.

SPRX-77: Thanks?

TST: You're welcome. Now, is being the team's best pilot awesome?

SPRX-77: Yes it is, actually. That reminds me… I need to order the next 45 issues of 'The pilot in you.'

That was it! We hope you know more about SPRX-77 than ever.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"What happened to her?" Sprx asked, reading issue 56, Volume 4 with Nova as they talked. "Oh, she just got locked in a chamber deep below the surface of this planet you call Dakardia. They have an atmosphere that bans air-bending." Cassiopeia replied.

"Okay, now that that's over, can we escape yet, Antauri? I miss my bed already." Nova smiled, looking at the device in Sprx's other hand. Antauri said, "Almost. Gibson will have this machine (the hat) in perfect working order soon, Nova."

"What hat?" Sprx asked, forgetting what hat. (ha ha) "Sprx, the one that got you to this world you are in, the illusion." he hit his head on a nearby coffee table, frustrated yet again. "That's fabulous. I bet it will take days, and I don't want to get stuck here forever."

"You won't." Antauri promised, sighing. "Okay, I guess." Sprx said, continuing his reading. Nova had gotten to the part of his written confession and blushed. "You-you really think like that, Sparky?" Nova murmured, tearing up in happiness. Sprx looked at where her finger was and blushed also.

BANG!

"Ouch… what was that?" Sprx whispered, looking around at the med. bay, were Nova was awake also. "Where am I?" Nova wondered, dizzy.

"Congrats, Sprx. You saved Nova from the illusion." Antauri congratulated, smiling wide. "Uh… thanks?"


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: DemeterChild does own SRMTHFG.

Me: This is the final chapter. I hope you guys enjoy the conclusion of the Hyperforce's adventures on Mario Beach.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Your welcome. Now, we have spent too much time here. It is time we leave. I sense Skeleton King activity now back on Shugazoom." Antauri finished, looking at Gibson. "When will the extra fuel be ready?"

"Around noon." Gibson replied, looking relieved and frustrated at the same time.

"What the problem, Brain Strain?" Sprx asked, grinning.

"I still don't have those samples from the beach. This kind of place is quite un-logical."

"What have I taught you? Not everything _has _to be logical, Gibby." Nova said, recovering from dizziness.

"Exactly, Novs." Sprx cheered, looking outside. The distant planet was a great vacation spot, indeed.

"I STILL DON'T HAVE MY SAMPLES!"


End file.
